A Christmas Carol
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: It's almost Christmas in Camelot but one person isn't getting into the festive spirit. Uther loathes Christmas and everything about it but on Christmas Eve four strangely familiar ghosts attempt to change his mind.
1. Christmas in Camelot

**AN: Honestly I have about half a dozen stories on the go but this idea began screaming at me to be written. I suppose it is December, it is almost Christmas and I did buy a black Santa hat with 'Bah Humbug' written on it so why not. Here is 'A Christmas Carol'- Merlin style. Yes it's anachronistic but so is the series!**

December had arrived in Camelot, bringing with it shorter days, colder temperatures, the tempting and elusive promise of snow and the nearing Yuletide and Christmas celebrations. Almost everyone in the kingdom was looking forward to the festivities. Families spent time together, there were warm fires, food to eat, presents exchanged, homes were decorated and so much more. It was a time for love, a time for family. In its own unique way there was something almost magical about this time of year and not in the sorcery way. However there was one person who never got into the Yuletide spirit and instead viewed the whole thing as almost a pestilence. What was so special about the Twenty Fifth of December? He didn't see the point in the need to celebrate and instead was planning on having all of his staff working through the holiday.

Yes, Uther Pendragon was a right old scrooge when it came to Christmas and everyone knew it. Whenever they started getting excited, he was getting grumpier than usual and they all knew to tone down the excitement and discussions concerning gifts and celebrations whenever the king was in earshot and god help the poor fool who was caught singing carols in the corridors.

Merlin opened the door and headed straight for the bucket of warm water Gaius had prepared for him. As he scrubbed his face clean Merlin looked at Gaius who was trying and failing to hide his amusement.

"Please don't say 'I told you so'. I've suffered enough." Merlin pleaded.

"I wasn't going to. But I did warn you," Gaius replied as Merlin stuck his head back into the bucket to scrub the rotten fruit out of his hair. All he had done was calmly hum_' Away In A Manger'_ while walking down the corridor. The next thing he knew Merlin had been in the stocks for four hours. He was cold, wet, stinking and just wanted to be clean, warm and dry. In Merlin's defence he had been too busy last year dealing with a series of threats to notice how grumpier than usual Uther was in December and everyone else believed he knew that Uther hated Christmas and didn't bother to remind him.

When Merlin was clean, dry and changed into a new set of clothes he hurried towards the kitchens to fetch Arthur's dinner. In the kitchens he found Gwen who was collecting a clean load of linens and the friends walked back together.

"What will you be doing this Christmas?" Merlin asked.

"I've been offered the day off but I'll probably work it anyway. Last Christmas was quite lonely and this one probably will be too." Gwen replied, last Christmas had been the first one she'd experienced since her father had died and now Morgana had disappeared. The usual excitement caused for them by Christmas had also been marred by Morgana's disappearance. They still had heard or seen nothing of her since the day Morgause took her away. All they could do was pray she'd be alright.

"You could spend it with me and Gaius if you want," Merlin offered but Gwen shook her head.

"It's alright really. If I do take it off, I'd rather just rest and be by myself." Gwen replied and Merlin nodded knowingly. He was worried about Morgana, where she was, if her powers were growing, what was Morgause doing. Merlin wanted her home but also dreaded what that could possibly mean.

"If you're sure." Merlin replied as they reached the corridor where they went their separate ways and he walked back to Arthur's chamber and pushed open the door. Arthur was sitting at his desk muttering to himself as he scrawled on a piece of parchment. Merlin cleared his throat and Arthur looked at him frowning slightly.

"Where have you been?" Arthur demanded.

"In the stocks thanks to your father." Merlin replied and Arthur grinned knowingly.

"What did you do this time?" Arthur asked, Uther tended to put people into the dungeons and only used the stocks when he had irritated or annoyed severely. Somehow that applied to Merlin more than anyone else.

"I hummed '_Away In A Manger'."_ Merlin replied. "Thanks for letting me know the king hates Christmas."

"Anytime," Arthur joked before getting serious as Merlin served him his dinner. "It's nothing personal Merlin. Ever since I was a boy he's hated Christmas and he takes it out on everyone. Nobody even knows why he hates it so much, I've asked Gaius numerous times but even he doesn't know. It's just best to stay out of his way until the holiday's over."

Merlin nodded and glanced at the parchment Arthur had been scribbling on when he had come into the room. It was a list of various items but as Merlin looked, Arthur scrunched up the parchment and clutched it in his hand.

"What's that?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing." Arthur replied defensively.

"It is my present?" Merlin joked. Like he would get a Christmas present from Arthur. Correction like _anyone_ would get a Christmas present from Arthur.

"No it's not. Anyway you have work to do, work that should have been done hours ago." Arthur instructed and Merlin, accepting defeat went to complete his chores. As he reached the doorway he turned and looked at Arthur.

"I'm going but just so you know Gwen hates the colour green." Merlin said before he left the room. Arthur looked back at his list of present ideas and tossed it into the fire before returning to his meal.

As December progressed and Christmas became more and more of a dominant topic, Uther was getting into a worse and worse mood. He didn't understand just what was so great about this time of year. It was cold, dark and yet everyone was so cheerful and excited. He didn't see what was so fantastic about Christmas, surely it was no different to any other time of year. Not to mention Morgana was still missing, he could only hope his daughter would find her way home somehow. Inside the castle everyone was careful not to show just how deeply they had been affected by the Christmas spirit but at the same time little things could be seen. Little sprigs of holly and ivy had found their way into the castle, the kitchens were preparing more turkey meals than usual, some present swapping was being performed and every so often there were a few bars of carols to be heard. All of which was done when Uther was out of earshot and eyesight.

When Christmas Eve arrived, the excitement regarding Christmas could no longer be contained. The majority of people were planning to spend it with their families and only a few of the palace staff such as the cooks and a few guards were planning on working on Christmas day. Children all over the kingdom were excited at the prospect of presents, warm fires and spending time with their parents who were just grateful for all they had. To add to the excitement, in the early afternoon after weeks of iron grey clouds and freezing temperatures, some snow finally began to fall and dust the grounds and town with fluffy white flakes over the afternoon. By nightfall there was a few inches of snow on the ground, marked by footsteps and the aftermath of a brief but fierce snowball fight between Arthur, Merlin and Gwen.

"Is there anything else Sire?" Uther's servant asked as he folded the king's sheets back and gathered the king's laundry.

"No, that shall be all. Go." Uther dismissed and the servant bowed before leaving the room. Uther looked around his bedchamber and shook his head. Christmas. He had just two words that would sum up that day.

Bah, humbug.

Uther climbed into his bed and looked over to the window and at the darkening night. As far as he was concerned, Christmas was of no great importance and he highly doubted that anyone would change his mind. Little did he know…


	2. Queen Ygraine's Warning

Uther wasn't sure what had caused him to wake so abruptly in the middle of the night and he peered around his darkened bedchamber to try and find a cause for what had woken him. As he squinted he could see something shifting in the darkness and Uther steeled himself as he reached for the sword he kept by his bedside. Who dared enter the king's chambers at this time of the night?

"Who goes there?" Uther said as his hand closed around the hilt of the sword and at the same time a candle sprang into life and Uther let go of the sword which fell to the floor with a clatter. Uther ignored this as he stared transfixed at the pearly figure standing at the edge of his bed. This was impossible, how could she be here?

"Ygraine?" Uther asked, scarcely daring to believe he was seeing the only woman he'd ever really loved standing before him. Ygraine had died so many years ago yet she was as young and beautiful as ever. Ygraine was standing at the end of the bed and through the dim light Uther could see that she was wearing the same light pink dress she had worn the day he had asked her to marry him. The same dress he had slashed to pieces the night she'd died.

"What is this? How are you here?" Uther asked. The fact that his dead wife was standing before him was reinforcing the idea that this whole situation was absolutely impossible and the dead could only be risen through the darkest of magic. What kind of cruel sorcerer would inflict such pain on him?

"I am here because the spirit world allowed me to be." Ygraine replied as she shook her blonde head. "You have changed Uther."

"I haven't changed." Uther denied immediately.

"Oh but you have. I've watched you these many years. You have hurt and killed so many people. In my name. you have caused so much pain and misery to people's lives and still do." Ygraine replied sadly and Uther looked at his wife.

"Magic killed you; it's an evil that has to be stopped." Uther protested and Ygraine looked at her husband.

"You had no problems with the idea of using magic to help us conceive our son. Our Arthur, you were not always the best father to him." Ygraine added and Uther stared at Ygraine in disbelief.

"I have given Arthur everything he's ever wanted and more. I would lay down my life for him a thousand times." Uther countered, had he not proven how much he loved his son in all the times he fought for him, protected him from the evils of magic and given him every luxury and comfort he desired?

"Yet he knows nothing about me, he lives to make you proud even if it means going against his heart. If you loved him, you would let him know. You would let him know about me and you would let him live his own life and make his own choices instead of yours. He is still so young and yet destined for such wonders. Wonders he shall not achieve unless you show him how much you truly love him and respect him as a man as he respects you." Ygraine explained. She had watched her beloved son undergo so many crisis's of the head and heart as he attempted to live up to the expectations set by Uther whilst at the same time doing things he knew Uther would hate such as becoming such good friends with his servant and falling in love with another. Arthur was so brave and yet because of how Uther had been to him in his youth, he feared his father and his disapproval more than anything else.

"I do repsect him." Uther replied.

"But not enough." Ygraine countered before she looked around the room taking in the once-familiar sights before looking back at her husband. "We have strayed off topic. The reason I am here is because you need to change your ways Uther, change them before it is too late. However in order for you to do that, you must consider time. Time is brief however it is so crucial. To understand the present you must confront the past. To shape the future you must witness the present. To prevent the past repeating itself you must decide the future."

"What does that mean?" Uther asked, trying to make sense of his wife's riddle. Ygraine looked at her hand before looking at her husband.

"You shall be visited thrice more. Each spirit shall bring you to a chosen time and what you see is what you must remember and use. By the end of the third visit you must have realised the effect you have had on people and change your ways for the better. Our futures are not yet set in stone but the tides of fate are turning on us. If you do not heed our warnings then all is lost." Ygraine explained as she slowly began to fade.

"Ygraine! No, don't leave me again!" Uther pleaded as he watched his wife slowly begin to disappear from his life once more.

"Remember what I said Uther, heed our warnings or lose everything." Ygraine warned as she faded away and the candle extinguished itself, plunging the room back into darkness.

Uther stared around the room in shock. Had that really just happened? Had Ygraine stood right here before him? Had she really scolded him for his actions and how he had treated his people, his son? What did she mean by three more spirits? Who else would he be visited by tonight? Surely this was all just a dream, a product of an overtired mind?

"Yes, merely a dream." Uther muttered to himself as he slid back underneath his covers and attempted to let sleep overtake him again. Ghosts, ha. There were no such things. As he drifted back to sleep, Ygraine shook her head as the Ghost of Christmas Past prepared to try and help Uther understand the present by showing him the past…

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope the next ones will be longer. Thanks for your reviews and support**


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Past

**AN: Thanks for your reviews and support. This chapter focuses on the Ghost of Christmas Past and I hope you enjoy it.**

Uther woke up around an hour later as the candle by the end of his bed lit again and he stared at the newcomer with confusion. Unless he was very much mistaken, this person was alive and well. He supposed. Uther glared at the woman standing at the end of his bed, if this was some sort of twisted joke then this foolish woman obviously didn't seem to realise the seriousness of this crime. He could have her imprisoned or even executed for this!

"You! What are you doing here?" Uther snapped at the woman who raised her head and looked at him. She had been Morgana's servant, what was her name? Genevieve? Jennifer? She was dressed all in white but there was something different in the way she held herself and the way she looked at Uther. It was a mixture of indifference and frustration mixed with pity?

"I am not Guinevere. I have merely taken her form, she is asleep in her bed completely unaware of my existence as is everyone else except for you. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and I am here for you Uther Pendragon." The ghost replied.

"I don't believe you." Uther replied and the ghost looked at him.

"I was sent here because of you. Your wife warned you did she not, that I would be coming tonight along with my fellow spirits? I have been sent to show you your past Uther Pendragon; how you have changed and how that has affected so many people. Come now, we do not have much time." The ghost explained as she drifted over to Uther and held out her hand. Uther glared at her before slowly and reluctantly offered her his hand. as soon as their hands met, they vanished in a flash of light.

Uther stared around himself before looking at the ghost. "Where are we Spirit?"

"You don't recognise this place?" The ghost asked. "You do not recognise him?"

Uther stared at the small boy who charged across the snow-covered field. His cloak was flying out behind him and he was wielding a small wooden sword in his hand. His dark hair glinted slightly in the weak winter sun and there was something innately pure and innocent in his smiling face. The boy was no older than seven and Uther realised with a shock that he was staring at his seven year old self. Uther and the ghost watched the little Prince Uther play in the snow, charging at imaginary monsters and shouting as he led his pretend troops into battle. Uther couldn't hold back a small smile that crossed his face as he viewed his child self, the innocent and carefree boy being a sharp contrast to the man he was now.

"Can he see us?" Uther asked.

"No, we merely watch and are invisible to all those around us. They can't see or hear us but we can see and hear them." The ghost explained. "You remember this day?"

"I do now," Uther replied as his smile fell at the sight of his father; an overworked, short tempered king who looked a lot like himself but with dark brown eyes and darker hair crossed through the snow towards the younger Uther who continued playing, unaware of his father's presence.

"Uther!" the king yelled and the younger Uther immediately stopped his play and turned and looked at his father who took him by the arm and walloped him hard on the backside. "You know you are not allowed to leave the feast until it is over. You are the Prince of Camelot and you will behave and be respectful at all times and not make a mockery of myself. Is that clear!"

"Yes Father," Uther replied in a small voice as his father walloped him again for good measure. However instead of crying, the prince raised his head and held his father's gaze through slightly watering eyes. Uther saw the stern, emotionless look as being one that was identical to the expression that rarely left his own face.

"I was a child and it was my favourite Christmas present. I was bored at the feast and only wanted to play. He took burnt it in my fireplace. I hated Christmas after that." Uther explained to the ghost who looked at him knowingly.

"You didn't always hate Christmas, did you?" The ghost asked as she took his arm again and with a flash of light, they found themselves in the flower gardens of the palace. Uther saw his younger self, now a handsome young man in his early twenties who was anyone's idea of a future king. If it wasn't for the anxious way he was twisting his hands and resisting the temptation to pace around the frosty ground. With a pang in his chest, Uther remembered exactly what day this was.

"Your Highness,"

Both Uthers turned at the familiar voice and whilst the younger Uther smiled, the older scowled at the sight of Nimueh wrapped in a scarlet cloak walking towards him and smiling reassuringly.

"She's just coming now. Are you ready?" Nimueh asked her friend.

"I don't know." The younger Uther replied and Nimueh shook her head fondly.

"You better be. Here she comes." Nimueh said as another woman approached them. Like Nimueh she was wearing a cloak but instead of having the hood up, she had left it down and the weak winter sun glinted and reflected off her long blonde hair and underneath her cloak they could see the pale pink dress she was wearing. Ygraine's cheeks were pink with the cold but she was smiling at them as they approached. Nimueh smiled at her friends and squeezed Uther's wrist.

"Well I must be going, good luck." Nimueh said and walked off. Ygraine looked at Uther who took her gloved hand and the young lovers began walking around the flower gardens. The flowers were all covered in white frost.

Uther smiled slowly as he watched his younger self become more and more nervous. He remembered how absolutely terrified he had been on this day. He had wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Uther and the ghost watched as his younger self stood in front of Ygraine and knelt down while using his free hand to reach into his pocket. Ygraine's free hand flew to her mouth as she realised what was happening.

"Ygraine, I honestly cannot put into words how much you mean to me. You're kind, generous, loving, beautiful and I am so thankful for the chance to get to know and love you. I never want to risk losing so and I'm asking you now, will you marry me?" Uther asked as he produced a silver diamond ring. Ygraine's smile expanded past her hand and tears welled her eyes as she nodded at Uther.

"Yes!" Ygraine smiled as Uther removed her glove and placed the ring onto her finger before the young lovers kissed in the gardens. As they did so, snow began to drift from the sky and fall around them. The ghost pointed past Uther, who tore his gaze away from his younger self and his wife to see a smiling Nimueh's eyes turn gold as she stared at the sky, causing the snow to fall.

"You loved her very much." The Ghost of Christmas Past said and Uther nodded. "I know how it hurt you to lose her but other people were affected and hurt due to your loss too."

The ghost's hand closed over Uther's wrist again and the scene changed to the sight of some cloaked figures attempting to run over frosted and icy ground whilst horses perused them. One of the figures stumbled and their companions tugged them along as they attempted to escape before slipping on the ice and being captured on accusations of sorcery.

The ghost took his hand again and this time they were outside a small house in a tiny rural village. They watched as a man and woman who were both crying standing in a tight embrace before they broke apart. Uther recognised them both; the woman was the mother of his son's servant and the man… the man was the dragon lord Balinor.

"I wish you didn't have to leave us." Hunith said.

"I have to, Uther Pendragon is hunting the Dragon Lords as we speak and I don't want to put you into any danger. I love you Hunith." Balinor said as he picked up his bag and kissed Hunith through their tears.

"I love you too," Hunith whispered as Balinor walked out of the door. as the door shut behind him, Hunith pressed her hands to her flat stomach and stroked it gently as she whispered the one confession she never got to tell him. "I'm pregnant Balinor."

Again the ghost took his hand and Uther viewed more visions of people running, hiding, living in fear of him as well as a moment of Arthur and Morgana's childhood before with a final flash of white light, they were back in Uther's bedchamber and Uther stared at the ghost, shaken and frustrated by what he had seen.

"Why did you show me all of this?" Uther asked.

"Because in order for you to understand the present and prevent the future, you need to remember the past. You weren't always the man you are now, you had been kind and merciful to those who needed it. Yet now your heart is as cold as the snow around us; you cannot blame the past for how it affected you but you can use it to stop the past from being repeated in the future." The Ghost of Christmas Past explained.

"What does that even mean?" Uther asked.

"If you don't allow what you have seen tonight, the hurt, the pain and horrors you have caused to stop; it will just keep happening. You should also remember the children playing, the proposal, the woman's pregnancy. Just as horrible things happen, so too do good things; you have to allow the goodness to happen. Not the bad. Love is more powerful than hate." The ghost explained and looked around the darkened room.

"My time is almost up and I must go. The next spirit shall appear soon and remember to heed his warning as well as my own and that of Queen Ygraine's. so much depends on you and the choices you make this night." The ghost explained as she faded from sight and the candle extinguished again.

Uther climbed into bed and his mind was buzzing with information and thoughts about all he had seen. Sleep came uneasily to him but eventually he managed to fall back asleep as the Ghost of Christmas Present prepared to deliver his warning to the king.

**AN: The reason I'm doing the ghosts based around people Uther knows is because usually in adaptions of the story, the ghosts are usually connected to people that the 'Scrooge' character knows. **


End file.
